Cascading Lovers
by Izotz B
Summary: Shikamaru and Kiba Fanfiction, But what happens when both like each other and then go on there seperate ways like nothing happened, will it last?...LEMON in later Chapters, BOYXBOY and BOYXGIRL
1. Blossom of love

**Ok First I do not own any of these characters and if i did alot more stuff would happen, Also its my frist one ive posted so please review, Also more will be comming if you didnt know, The story will cascade with alot more couples as soon as I get more time**

**Izotz**

* * *

Kiba was sitting is class while Kakashi was blabbering away at something that was apparently boring because no one was listening to him talk, Kiba's mind drifted off and soon fell asleep only to be woken up by the lazy genius Shikamaru "wake up sleepy head" Shikamaru said 

"Im up gosh go somewhere" Kiba replied

"Fine I see how it is"

"What ever" Kiba said while getting up to go to the next class, Kiba go to the class and sat down beside all of his friends (Hinata, Shino, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke).

_'Why'd he be mean to me all I did was tell him to wake up'_ Shikamaru thought following Kiba out of the class room _'he's so cute when he's mad but still'_ Shikamaru thought while sitting down in Iruka's class, Where Iruka began another boring lecture about how important the exams are _'we just had one yesterday'_ Shikamaru thought while his eyes wandered to where Kiba was sitting only to be interrupted by Iruka

"Mr. Nara pay attention this is important,

"Yeah what ever", Iruka walked back to his desk and grabbed the exam papers and started passing them out

"This is the exam if you talk you'll fail automatically"

'O.K I know he likes me but he's not gay and I know that for a fact because he still likes Temari' Kiba thought to himself as he grabbed the paper from Iruka's hand, Kiba hurriedly finished the paper in order to get out of the class, When he finished he got up and walked to the front desk and placed the paper on the top right corner "Im leaving now" He told the teacher and went back to his desk and grabbed his backpack and left the room.

_'I wonder what made him leave fast'_ Shikamaru thought while finishing his last problem, Shikamaru got up and placed the paper on Iruka's desk and walked out of the room, Shikamaru saw Neji and Garaa making out in the hall way,

"Hey guys" Shikamaru said

"Hey" Garaa said getting his mouth away from Neji's

"You seen Kiba?"

"Yeah he went to his locker why?" Neji asked

"I need to talk to him"

"Yeah sure"

"Im telling you the truth" Shikamaru said walking off and noticing that Garaa and Neji started making out again, Shikamaru walked down the empty hallways trying to find Kiba, Shikamaru soon found him putting all of his stuff in his locker, Shikamaru walked up to Kiba

"What do you want" Kiba said rudely

"We need to talk" Shikamaru said

"Yeah about what" Kiba said stopping what he was doing and turned to face Shikamaru, Shikamaru leaned up to the taller boy and kissed him on the lips, Seeing the shocked look on Kiba's face Shikamaru started to run out of the school and didn't look back but heard Kiba call his name to stop, After noticing that Shikamaru wasn't coming back Kiba left his locker in a daze.

* * *

"Did that really happen," Sakura asked

"I think so but why did Shikamaru run away like that" Neji asked

"I don't now but lets go see Shikamaru and find out" Garaa said

Neji and Sakura agreed and all three of the exited the school and walked over to Shikamaru's house and knocked on the door.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

'Who could that be' Shikamaru thought while setting his book and ipod down and getting up to open the door only to be pushed back inside by Sakura, Neji and Garaa

"Wah" Shikamaru gasped while trying to get away from the three

"We saw what you did," Sakura said proudly

"You did?"

"Yeah but we wont tell" Garaa reassured him

"Good because it was a mistake"

"No it wasn't, You like him right and you thought he liked you back and you did what you thought was right" Neji said

"But now he'll hate me"

"I doubt that" Sakura said

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Well after you left he hasn't seemed…Mad but kind of hurt," Neji said

"What does that mean?" Shikamaru asked

"That's for you to find out now isn't it" Garaa said

"Ok well I need to go talk to someone ok so I'll talk to you later" Shikamaru said while pushing the three out of his house and shutting the door behind himself.

"Well bye" Garaa said

"Bye" Shikamaru said without turning around but waving behind his head, Shikamaru walked off until he found Iruka's door and knocked on it

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Im coming" Shikamaru head Iruka say right before he opened the door

"Shikamaru what are you doing here?" Iruka asked

"Well I need to talk to yo-, why the hell is he naked!" Shikamaru shouted seeing Kakashi appear at the door buck-naked

"Get in Kakashi" Iruka said while pushing Kakashi out of Shikamaru's view

* * *

**Yeah I had to stop it right there, This took me all day last week to do and now im glad I posted it...Yay Reveiw and tell me how it was Thx.**


	2. Shika Cofesses

**Ok well last night I was bored so I started on this chapter...Well I know you guys dont want to hear this but i did this all right after i finished painting my nails black...Hmm I wonder if painting you nails give you story idea's if so I wonder what would happen if you paint you toe nails...LOL...Well hope you guys like it and please review i whant to see what you guys think.  
****  
Izotz

* * *

**

Last Chapter:

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Im coming" Shikamaru head Iruka say right before he opened the door

"Shikamaru what are you doing here?" Iruka asked

"Well I need to talk to yo-, why the hell is he naked!" Shikamaru shouted seeing Kakashi appear at the door buck-naked

"Get in Kakashi" Iruka said while pushing Kakashi out of Shikamaru's view

* * *

"Ok What were you saying?" Iruka asked

"Well I like someone and I kind of kissed them today"

"Ahhh me and Kakashi have been betting on when you would tell us you were gay"

"I never said I was gay" Kiba strongly replied

"Sure…Oh fine lets pretend, well tell me about this 'someone'"

"Ok well the have brown hair an-"

"It's Kiba right?"

"Am I that noticeable?"

"No but Im with classes with only a few brown haired people in it and most of them are girls"

"Ok well I have a big problem, I kissed him today and im not sure he's gay"

"Well even if he's not gay you still got to kiss him" Kakashi said coming into view fully dressed

"Yeah I know but now I can't face him"

"First when did you start liking him?"

"Well It was when we went to fight Orochimaru's Gang members"

_Flash Back_

_Kiba was lying on the ground bleeding from a cut from the kunai Sakon Threw at him "Shikamaru go…go help all you can I'll finish off here" Kiba said weakly_

"I can't leave you here" 

"_Go now Shikamaru" Kiba shouted and got up but with some trouble, Sakon was coming back for another attack _

"_Ok I'll go" Shikamaru hesitated _

"_Now!" Kiba said pulling out a kunai from his back pocket, Shikamaru ran to one of the bushes and hid while Sakon was drawing closer _

"_Im going to kill all your little friends ya know" Sakon taunted _

"_No your not, I wont give up that easily"_

"_You're a baka if you think you'll win against me"_

"_The only one that's a baka is you" Kiba said while disappearing _

"_What the" Sakon said stunned_

"_Who's the baka now" Kiba said form behind him and plunged a kunai into Sakon's chest _

"_How did I get defeated by a wimp like you" Sakon said falling to the ground in a heap_

"Because im stronger" Kiba said while falling down to the ground next to his opponent 

"_No!" Shikamaru shouted while running from the bushes to where Kiba was _

"_What are you doing here Shik-"_

"_Save your strength im taking you back to the village" Shikamaru said noticing that Kiba had fallen asleep_

_End of Flash Back _

"I remember that" Kakashi said

"I do too it was severe" Iruka added

"Well I have to go" Shikamaru said while turning around

"Ok we'll talk to you later"

"Bye" Shikamaru said while walking off and not waiting for a reply, Shikamaru heard something he could have lived without hearing, Kakashi yelled "Your all mine" and then heard a creak which Shikamaru assumed was the bed, Shikamaru laughed to himself and walked back to his house where he found Sasuke standing near his door

"What do you want Uchiha" Shikamaru said while grabbing out his keys

"We need to talk" He said, Shikamary shuddered, It was the same thing he had said to Kiba right before kissing him.

"Ok well come in" Shikamaru said pointing to the open door, He waited till Sasuke was in and then walked in himself and shut the door, Shikamaru left Sasuke in the living room to go get something to eat.

"There's something I need to tell you" Sasuke said in an devious voice.

"I figured that so why don't you tell me now" Shikamaru said finding some chips in a cupboard

"I'll wait till you come out here"

This caught Shikamaru's attention, so he walked out of the kitchen and went to where Sasuke was standing, Shikamaru felt unfamiliar hands go around his waist

"I like you Nara" Sasuke said before giving Shikamaru a peck.

"Why me" Shikamaru mumbled while trying to get away from Sasuke

**

* * *

**

Ok well I had to end it there...Cliff hanger, What will sasuke say to that comment... want to find out well if i get my muse back i'll start writing till I drop. Hope you guys review and tell me what you guys 'might' want to happen in the story and if I think it's a good idea you'll kno becuase it might be inside one of my posts's and ill dedicate it to you

Thx  
Izotz


	3. Shika Behind Closed Doors

**Ok well only two reviews on the other one...hmm its ok but i still need more ...And I thank who ever's reading this i appreciate that it makes me warm and fuzzy inside...Yes Sasuke and Shikamaru are going out now... well there some good stuff inside it describes some persons body and 'cleaning' habits**

**Izotz**

* * *

**Last** **Chapter:  
**I like you Nara" Sasuke said before giving Shikamaru a peck.

"Why me" Shikamaru mumbled while trying to get away from Sasuke

* * *

"Because..."Sasuke said while reluctantly letting Shikamaru go "Because you the one"

"How do you know?" Shikamaru asked clearly puzzled

"I just know, Im yours but only if you take me" Sasuke said now on one knee

'Well Kiba isn't going to be mine any time soon so what the heck' Shikamaru thought while pulling the Uchiha up "Ill have you" Shikamaru said before pulling back "Well it's dark and I need to sleep so i'll talk to you later" Shikamaru said while yawning.

"Ok i'll talk to you tomorrow to bye" Sasuke kissed Shikamaru lightly on the lips and went out of the open door and disappeared into the darkness, Shikamaru didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to his new boyfriend before he left, Without thinking Shikamaru shut the door and locked it

* * *

**Kiba P.O.V**

"I can't believe him even after he kissed me" Kiba said out loud while walking back to his house, 'Why would he kiss me but go out with Sasuke im way better that HE is' Kiba thought before bumping into Shino, Shino was one of the people Kiba knew for a fact that they were gay

"Sorry" Kiba said

"I..It's O..okay" Shino said

'Usually its Hinata that stutters around people but why Shino' Kiba thought coming to the conclusion that Shino like him

"Your gay right Shino?" Kiba asked

"Y..Yeah...w..why?"

"I just thought if you wanted to go out with me" Kiba was straight to the point with the question

'Omg he asked me out' Kiba thought pretending it was Shino

"Yeah i'll go out with you" Shino said without stuttering

"Yay" Kiba tried to act happy but truthfully he was still hurt

* * *

**Shikamaru P.O.V**

'I still need to take a shower' Shikamaru thought while turning from the door and walking to the bathroom, Shikamaru went in the bathroom and turned on the hot water and the cold water so it wouldn't be so hot when he got in, 'Today's been so confusing' Shikamaru thought while pulling off his shirt to expose his creamy colored body and his six pack ab's making him look very weak but very strong at the same time, Shikamaru took of his pants and underwear and pulled the pony-tail holder out of his hair and let his hair flow down his neck, Shikamaru stepped into the water and suddenly felt relaxed and soothed, Shikamaru wanted to hurry up in the shower so he started washing his body with grape smelling body wash, Shikamaru spent some time washing his 'private' parts before moving down to his legs, Shikamaru finished washing his body and rinsed all of the soap off his body and grabbed the shampoo and put a glob on his hand and rubbed it in his hair, it smelled like tea(Shikamaru's favorite smell), After he had his hair cleaned he washed it out only to put conditioner in which smelled like Orange which made Shikamaru's hair very soft to the touch, He finished rubbing the Conditioner in his hair and let it sit for a minute then washed it out, Shikamaru turned off the water and stepped out of the shower onto the mat right near the tub and grabbed a towel and started drying off, when Shikamaru was dry he threw the towel down somewhere near the door to his bed room and walked inside to find his plain room, with only a bed and a laptop. Shikamaru didn't have enough will power to get some night cloths on so he got into bed fully nude and drifted off into sleep.

_Dream_

_Shikamaru woke up to find himself sleeping next to Kiba on one side and Sasuke on the other  
"Shit, What happened last night"Shikamaru screamed trying to get away from the people in his bed  
"Which one you you like more" Sasuke asked while tugging on his body  
"Yes which one?" Kiba asked also  
"I don't know" Shikamaru was scared now  
"We need to know"  
"Yes we need to"_

_End of Dream_

"AHHHHHHHH" Shikamaru screamed upon awakening

* * *

**Ok well if I were you I would wonder what would come next and yes I will be changing the point of view every once in awhile like in this chapter...Please review i need you critism...never expected Kiba and Shino to go out now did ya?**

**Izotz**


	4. School Day

**Ok Chapter four is now up, in the next few chapters im going to try to make some graphics so you guys wont get bored :D i hope you guys like it so far and im glad ive had about 100 hits so far even though that isnt a big number it is from me since it makes me feel good inside that people read what I write for once..**

**Izotz**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**_  
Dream_

_Shikamaru woke up to find himself sleeping next to Kiba on one side and Sasuke on the other  
"Shit, What happened last night"Shikamaru screamed trying to get away from the people in his bed  
"Which one you you like more" Sasuke asked while tugging on his body  
"Yes which one?" Kiba asked also  
"I don't know" Shikamaru was scared now  
"We need to know"  
"Yes we need to"_

_End of Dream_

"AHHHHHHHH" Shikamaru screamed upon awakening

* * *

Shikamaru felt something sticky and pulled up his bed sheets, They were wet Shikamaru jumped out of the bed and pulled the sheets off at the same time and threw them into the corner, Shikamaru rushed into the bathroom turned on the water and got in not even waiting for the water to regulate 'What the hell was that' Shikamaru thought while putting some body wash on a sponge and starting to wash himself from his wet dream' I cant believe that happened' Shikamaru thought while rinsing his body, Shikamaru got out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack near the sink, He had totally forgot to do his hair but he knew school was getting closer to be open, Shikamaru dried off and threw the towel into the hamper inside his room 

"Well im off" Shikamaru told himself while grabbing his book bag and house keys and walked out the door, 'Did yesterday really happen' Shikamaru thought while walking down the streets of Konoha to the school 'Well if so ill find out in a second' Shikamaru arrived at the school only to be approached by Kiba

"We need to talk" Kiba said

"About what" Shikamaru said before getting interrupted bye Sasuke

"Hey sweety" Sasuke said in a girly voice

"Hey, Now what were you saying Kiba" Shikamaru said trying to get back to the original point

"Oh Never mind" Kiba said before walking off

"Ummm Ok then" Shikamaru was agitated that Kiba didn't finish what he was going to say

"Well that was akward, So do you wonder what our first day being a couple will be like?" Sasuke asked

"yeah well lets get to class" Shikamaru said while walking inside the school, Shikamaru kept

seeing people glance at him and it made him wonder who Sasuke told, Shikamaru went to his first class and found when he entered that his friends got very silent almost deadly

"Whats wrong?" Shikamaru asked sitting down next to Naruto

"Nothing, Just when were you going to tell us you were gay and going out with that Uchiha dude" Sakura asked

"For one I never told any one and Second we just got together last night"

"Oh...Sorry we thought you were hiding it all, Do you guys know whats up with Kiba?" Hinata asked

"Yeah I think I heard him and Shino are going out now," Sakura said

"Oh.."Was all Shikamaru could say

"Whats wrong you should be happy" Hinata said in her caring sweet voice

The students hadn't even noticed the teacher was close to them until he told them if they wanted to go home they could but if not the were welcome to stay. Shikamaru saw a few students get up and leave, He was glad because he had never cared for those people any way

"I'll be right back ok" Kiba said with Shino following him,

"Wonder where there going" Sakura asked

"I don't know but I have to use the restroom" Shikamaru said hurrying away from the desk, 'I wonder where they are' Shikamaru thought while turning the next corner, When Shikamaru finally found them Shino and Kiba were making out near there locker, Shikamaru was going to say something to make them stop but chose not too, Shikamaru noticed that they quit making out and started talking, 'Well no use for me to go out with him now' Shikamaru thought while turning around and heading toward his previous class, Shikamaru got back to class ans saw Sasuke was sitting with them talking "Im back" Shikamaru said

"Ok so you ready for school to end?" Sasuke asked every one

"Yeah I can't wait especially to get away from the teachers" Shikamaru said while sitting down "Wait where is the teacher" He added

* * *

**Yeah this chapter added a little bit after what happened with Shino and Kiba, im gonna try to make a little bit on Garaa and Neji graphic in awhile when the plot thickens and I think its the right time to make the 'do it', Sorry its short im tired and i couldnt see the paper i worte it on very good, hopfully my eyesite will come back and ill be able to add what ive written so far. Thx readers**

**Izotz**


	5. Going Out

**Ok im glad my eye sight got better so I could post this chapter the plot is thikening...hmm should I start with Sasuke and Shikamaru or Kiba and Shino? or if you want anothe rto start Review...and If you don't I wont know what you guys want...Thanks a lot for reading im very grateful and Thx to the one person that added me to his/her alert system, also i added two lines of my poem into the story there in italic. also i do not own Naruto or any of the carrie's and this is the last time im saying that on this story**

**Izotz**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**  
"Im back" Shikamaru said

"Ok so you ready for school to end?" Sasuke asked every one

"Yeah I can't wait especially to get away from the teachers" Shikamaru said while sitting down "Wait where is the teacher" He added

* * *

"Oh…He left with Iruka why?" Hinata asked 

"I just need to talk to him about something"

"About" Sakura pushed

"Just stuff" Shikamaru replied not wanting to go farther

"Well anyways lets go get some Ramen" Naruto shouted

"Im in" Shikamaru said while getting up,

"Me two" Hinata agreed following Shikamaru

"Me three" Sakura said getting up with Shikamaru and Hinata

"Don't forget us," Kiba said after walking inside the class room

"Lets go" Naruto shouted again already past the door, Everyone that agreed to go had walked out of the room already and was in the hall way, Naruto which was way ahead of them were telling them to hurry up 'why would he do that to me' Shikamaru thought right before hitting the wall Shikamaru yelped

"We tried to warn you dude" Shino said coming to Shikamaru's side

"Im sure" Shikamaru said under his breath and walked away

"What's up his ass" Kiba asked

"We don't know" Naruto said right before running up to Shikamaru who was now in the lead "We need to talk"

"Ya about what?"

"Well for starters why were you mean to Kiba and Shino? And second I need your opinion"

"Im not going to tell you why im mad at them but what do u need my opinion for?"

"I was going to ask Hinata to marry me"

"Were in 11th grade and you want to get married, but if you think your ready to step up and ask her to marry you then I say go for it"

"Thanks Shika and why cant you tell me?"

"Because its private"

"Im sure it is" Naruto said turning around to look at Kiba, Shikamaru followed his gaze and found it was directed towards Kiba "That's it isn't it?" Naruto asked

"Yeah just don't tell anyone, also yesterday I kissed him"

"Then why aren't you two going out?"

"Because Im going out with Sasuke"

"When did that happen?"

"Last night he came over to my house and somehow knew I was gay and asked me out and I said yes" Shikamaru started walking again not wanting the other people to listen to their conversation,

"Oh… When did you first know you were gay?" Naruto asked hoping he wasn't pushing to far in.

"When we fought Orochimaru's gang members"

"Then?"

"Yeah when I saw Kiba down on the ground I was overwhelmed with love towards the dog boy but Sasuke asked me out first and I said yes"

"I see", they continued walking until they got to the Ramen restraunt, They both went inside and found a big booth that would fit all of them, Naruto sat down and Shikamaru sat down in front of him "ill go get the drinks" Shikamaru said with out waiting for a reply but got up and walked to the counter, Shikamaru ordered 2 Pepsi's for Sasuke and Hinata, 2 Dc. Peppers for Naruto and Himself, a glass of milk for the dog boy and some bug juice for Shino, Shikamaru wonder how he would get all of these drinks to the same place without making more than one trip and without calling Naruto over, Shikamaru was deep in thought when he felt familiar arms grab some drinks from his hands

"Shika-" Kiba said but Shikamaru interrupted him

_You weep in the corner  
Wont let any one come any further,_

"Don't talk about it" Shikamaru said pulling the drinks out of his hand and walked off to the table

* * *

**Ok well im done with that chapter hope I get some more views and some more review...keep the people coming...Below is the original poem that I took two lines from, If you take and I see it I will sue!**

**_Turning into nothing_**

_Sitting here waiting for that special one  
Wondering when he will come,  
Painting your nails black  
They catch you in the act,  
They'll call you names and hit you  
Even when your new,  
You weep in the corner  
Wont let any one come any further,  
You begin to fade away into nothing  
Waiting for that one person to make you something,  
Wearing all black,  
That earned you a smack,  
You run to your room and cry  
Wanting, Wishing you could fly,  
You cut the pain away  
Watch the blood spill,  
After the act your filled with pain  
You might think your insane,  
Almost gone into nothing,  
Waiting for that one person to make you something,  
Your almost gone  
We've been together so long,  
You wonder who that someone is to make you better  
You finally receive the letter,  
You adopted parents are dead  
You killed them it said,  
Wonder who the special someone is  
It's the one you will look over above all the others,  
And the one that makes you feel happy at all times  
_  
**Izotz**


	6. MMMMM

Ok im glad for all the hits an since none of your people wanted anything special put in i made this one from a random pick from all of the couples in this fiction and I hope you guys like and Yay for the alert people yall make me so happy. Need reviews you guys have to tell me what you want to happen in here, and if I think its a good idea ill add it in.

Izotz

* * *

Last Chapter:   
"Shika-" Kiba said but Shikamaru interrupted him  
You weep in the corner  
Wont let any one come any further,  
"Don't talk about it" Shikamaru said pulling the drinks out of his hand and walked off to the table**

* * *

Kiba's P.O.V**  
'Damn I just wanted to get this straight' Kiba thought while following Shikamaru to the table were he set the drinks down "Here you go" Kiba said while sitting down next to Shino, 'Why would Shikamaru be so mad, especially when he was the first one to go out with another person' Kiba thought only to be torn form his world back into the real one when they asked what he wanted. "Im not hungry" Kiba said while handing the waiter his menu 

"What's wrong with you Kiba?" Naruto asked shocked that Kiba didn't eat anything

"Nothings wrong im just not hungry" Kiba said quickly

"Hmm ok then" Shikamaru said, When the waiter brought there food Naruto immediately started on his first bowl of Ramen which he craved so much

"What ever" Kiba mumbled, Kiba felt Shino's hand snake down to his own which Kiba replied by gently smiling, Shino put there hands in Kiba's lap and let it sit there, Kiba could feel Shikamaru look at him which made him feel like nothing. Shino pulled his hand back so he could start eating his Ramen like the others had, Naruto was on his 6th bowl of Ramen before the manager came out and told him he couldn't order anymore, being Naruto he whined because he was only half full 'What a baka' Kiba thought while drinking his milk, 'Mmm tastes good' Kiba thought while setting down the drink on the table, Kiba reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty and set it on the table "Here's for me and Shino, I have to get home…Yard work" Kiba said while getting up

"I'll come with you" Shino said while getting up also"

"Ok" Kiba said while grabbing Shino's hand and pulling him near the door "Ill talk to you guys later" Kiba said before walking out of the door 'yard work my ass' Kiba thought while making way to his house with Shino

* * *

"Umm Kiba do you really have to do yard work?" Shino asked 

"Not really I just wanted to be alone with your"

"How did you know I would come?"

"I just guess and if you didn't I would have called and asked if you wanted to come over"

"Ahh I see"

"So you wanna take this inside?" Kiba asked when they got to his house

"Yeah lets go" Shino said watching Kiba open the door, Kiba pushed Shino into the house and shut the door behind them, Kiba immediately started kissing Shino Kiba licked the bottom of Shino's lip begging for entrance which Shino let his have it, Kiba slid his tongue into the warm embrace there tongs battled for a little bit until Shino pulled back, "Lets get on the couch" Shino said not waiting for Kiba to reply but started pushing Kiba towards the couch which they got there in a matter of seconds, Shino was underneath Kiba on the couch, Shino slid his hand underneath Kiba's shirt and pulled it off, Instead of taking Shino's shirt off he slid his hand down to Shino's clothed arousal and cupped it earning a moan from Shino, Kiba let go and pulled Shino's shirt off revealing Shino's beautiful body "Something wrong? Shino asked pulling Kiba out of his dazed state

"No nothing at all you just very beautiful" Kiba said while sliding his hand to Shino's pants and enjoying the curves on Shino, As soon as Kiba got to the button he unlatched it, but didn't go any farther, Kiba leaned up and started kissing Shino's chest

"What the" Naruto screamed making Kiba jump from the couch and Shino slowly leaning up also.

* * *

**Ok well I had to leave it like this, Trust me more is to come even though it might not be in this or the next few chapters I will make one of the couples go all the way but I havnt figured it out yet and if you want to give me and idea of who you guys want to go through all the way tell me you can pick out of these people who ive matched to go in the plot of my story, The people that will go all the way through are(even though not yet):  
ShikaXKiba  
ShikaXSasuke  
KibaXShino  
KibaXSasuke  
NaruXHina  
GaraaXNeji  
KakaXIruk  
NejiXSasuke  
LeeXGaraa  
LeeXSakura**

**Izotz**


	7. Mission

**Ok well im making somthing very big happen in the next few chapters and its with two people...can you guess who they are, And I hope I get some reviews and Know that I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Izotz

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"What the" Naruto screamed making Kiba jump from the couch and Shino slowly leaning up also.

* * *

"What are you doing here" Kiba yelled 

"Granny Tsunade gave us a mission were to go to her office now" Naruto said while turning around

"You could have knocked" Kiba screamed again

"I did maybe if you wouldn't have ditched us to do _this_" Naruto hissed

"Oh…Lemme get dressed"

"Ill be waiting outside" Naruto said while exiting the house

"Im sorry" Kiba said while leaning down to get his and Shino's shirt, Shino leaned down also to take his shirt from Kiba

"It's Ok I had fun" Shino said while slipping on his shirt and Kiba following him, "Well I better get home" Shino said after giving Kiba a kiss and started walking towards the door

"Ok well ill talk to you when I get home" Kiba said walking towards the door, Shino open the door to find Naruto wit his back to the door

"Excuse me Naruto" Shino asked, Naruto reluctantly let Shino pass

"Bye Shino" Naruto said when he went down the pathway

"Bye"

"You ready to go" Naruto asked already starting to walk

"Are you?" Kiba asked

"Lets run" Naruto said right before he started running

"Ok" Kiba said trying to catch up with Naruto

"Cant catch me can you" Naruto teased and started to run faster

"Yeah I can" Kiba said and started running faster, almost catching up with Naruto but he sped up "cheater" Kiba yelled

"Im not a cheater" Naruto said coming to a stop, Kiba ran right into Naruto and the both fell down

"I forgot this was the Hokage's office" Kiba said while standing up

"Yeah well here it is" Naruto said while getting up

"Ok well lets go in" Kiba said while opening the door

"Yeah she's on the top floor"

* * *

"Lets get started now then" Kiba said when he walked inside the building and headed towards the door 

"Ok" Naruto said while following Kiba to the stairs "Kiba why'd you go out with Shino?"

"I asked him out"

"Is that before or after Shika kissed you?"

"How did you know we kissed?" Kiba was appalled by Naruto's question

"Birdies told me and you wont like the mission" Naruto said while opening the door

"Why not?" Kiba said and walked inside the door.

"This is our teammate" Naruto said while pointing, Kiba followed the finger to find Shikamaru standing next to Tsunade's desk

"Can't we have another teammate?" Kiba whined

"No" Tsunade boomed while getting up from behind her desk "Now this mission you will be escorting the sand Kazakage back to his village you must beready at 6 am tomorrow morning, Any questions?"

"Yes how long is the mission" Naruto asked

"It will take one week to get there and one week back so roughly around two weeks the Kazakage will be waiting at the gates for you:

"Well be there" Kiba said while starting for the door

"Wait" Tsunade boomed again, "Be careful and also Naruto is the leader and if you both do good you'll be promoted to chunnin, Now you may go" Tsunade said while walking back to her desk and sat down, Kiba walked through the doors and started walking back down the stairs

"Wait up Kiba" Naruto called coming from behind him "I just thought you would like some company"

"It's good you don't pick sides Naruto"

"Do you think I should ask Hinata to marry me?" Naruto asked

"yeah, if its what you both want"

"That's the same thing Shika…. Never mind"

"Naruto just because were not going out doesn't mean I hate him"

"Oh…Well thanks Im going to ask her when we get back "I'll talk to you later I have to go home and get ready"

"Ok bye" Kiba said before Naruto went sliding down the stair case, Kiba heard faint footsteps

* * *

"Sorry to scare you" Shikamaru said while stepping next to Kiba 

"What do you want" Kiba snarled

"We need to talk"

"About what?"

"What did you need to tell me earlier?"

"It's nothing don't worry about it"

"Fine" Shikamaru fell silent

"Why the Uchiha" Kiba asked

"He asked me to have him"

"Does that make him better?"

"Yes because he wasn't afraid to show his emotion"

"Iwas shocked" Kiba screamed

"It doesn't matter now I don't like you"

"Your hearts cold you know that don't you?"

_My heart is cold  
__Or so ive been told

* * *

_

**This is the poem i used for the last part and I made this poem and I hope you guys like it and hope it fits in the story. And I hope you guys review and Thanks for the views.  
**  
_Ice_

_My veins are as cold as Ice  
Im to busy to act nice,_

_My heart is cold  
Or so ive been told_

_My insides feel like fire  
Full of desire, _

All I do is hate  
Is this truly my fate?,

I cry every night  
You don't want to see this sight,

Watching my blood spill  
Will send you a chill,

My insides feel like fire  
Full of desire

Pain has filled my life  
From under this blood stained knife

Im filled with lust  
It turned my friendship into dust

_So now im all alone  
All my screaming turned to moans_

_Now im like this  
The one noone will miss_

_I try to fit in  
People call me the sin_

_Im freezing cold  
While waiting for my life to unfold_

**Izotz**


	8. Party for two

**Ok...Im sorry that I havnt been posting new chapters yet im sorry I havnt been able to get on the computer that much and plus I was a little dissapointed when I did get on because still not that many poeple have reviewed my FanFic but i did see how many people did lok at the story and trust me it was HUGE and im proud of that and I have to tell you that somthing devious is comming up and again I will _TRY_ to get a lemon in soon but im not sure beucase alot of things have been happening at home that I can't talk about.**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Your hearts cold you know that don't you?"

_My heart is cold  
Or so ive been told_

* * *

"That's what they all say" Shikamaru mumbled

"I can't believe im going on a mission with _you_"

"Yeah well believe it" Shikamaru said before he jumped on the railing and slid down the staircase leave Kiba alone

'Why does he have to be so mean' Kiba thought while watching Shikamaru get closer to the entrance

Shikamaru P.O.V

'Almost there' Shikamaru thought while descending down the railing 'I hope something happens to him' Shikamaru thought before jumping off the railing and out of the door where Naruto was standing.

"Sorry I had to hear what you two were talking about" Naruto said before Shikamaru could ask why he was still here

"Oh…So you heard all of that?" Shikamaru said while fixing his hair

"Yeah but he shouldn't have said you have a heart of ice, because your one of the nicest people ive ever known" Naruto said while sticking a hand out so he could help Shikamaru up, which Shikamaru grabbed and got up off of the ground, As soon as he got up Shikamaru started brushing the dirt off of his cloths

"Thanks, but sometimes I do have a heart of ice but it doesn't show most of the time, Is Hinata expecting you?" Shikamaru asked

"No, But ill call her later to talk to her why?" Naruto asked

"That meeting took awhile so do you want to go hang out at my place?" Shikamaru asked, not waiting for a rely he started walking off slowly

"Uhhh" Was all Naruto could say

"Not in a guy on guy way gosh only as friends" Shikamaru said turning around abruptly

"Ok…Good but do you really not like Kiba any more?" Naruto asked when he stepped right beside Shikamaru

* * *

"I lied about that part but I have a boyfriend"

"Yeah but still, who do you like more?"

"I don't know but im getting irritated at Kiba for being such a bitch" Shikamaru said

"yeah well tonight lets just have fun before we leave" Naruto said before giving Shikamaru a small smile

"Yeah so I have some board games, I think I have some popcorn" Shikamaru said ignoring the smile

"im not good at board games but I think ill give it a try"

"Ok well here we are" Shikamaru said pointing to the door

"Ok lets get inside" Naruto said waiting for Shikamaru's approval

"ok" Shikamaru turned the knob and push the door open

"What do you want to do?" Naruto asked

"Let me see if I have any popcorn and we can watch TV" Shikamaru said heading towards the kitchen "Found it" Shikamaru said pulling out a bag of popcorn and throwing it into the microwave and set the timer "it will be done in a few minutes" Shikamaru walked out of the kitchen and sat down next to Naruto on the couch

"Ok well im good at waiting" Naruto said with a small chuckle

"Be back" Shikamaru said before jumping up off the couch and went back into the kitchen to the cupboard and grabbed out two cups and placed them on the counter, Shikamaru went to the refrigerator and pulled out a two liter bottle of Pepsi and poured some in both cups and set the Pepsi back in the refrigerator as soon as the microwave rang, Shikamaru popped open the microwave door and pulled out the steaming bag of popcorn and set it down on the counter and shut the door and grabbed a big bowl and set it down also. Shikamaru poured the popcorn into the bowl and threw the bag away and grabbed the drinks with one hand and the bowl with the other and walked out of the kitchen.

"Here let me help you" Naruto said jumping off the couch to grab the drinks and set them on the table infront of the couch and sat down

"Thanks" Shikamaru said while sitting down next to Naruto

* * *

**Ok..I hope you guys/girls liked this chapter beucase it did take me about a whole day without my ipod to make this chapter and usually it takes me about half a day and i could probably get two chapters out of the half but my ipod wasnt working that day so this is what I came up with and I hope you guys review or send me a message telling me how you liked it or what could change or some possible plot add ons...and im thinking about not fully finishing this fanfic and make a seqel instead.**

**Izotz**


	9. Time to leave

**Ok well i posted this one on sunday or somthing like that...and on wendesday if I have a new chapter I wont be able to put it up becuase im leaving to go down to Florida with my mom and lil sister, so hopefully you people can give me some ideas of a new story or some ideas for this one so I can write it up on paper and then type it when i get to Fl. well I hope you like this chapter**

**Last Chapter:**

"Here let me help you" Naruto said jumping off the couch to grab the drinks and set them on the table in front of the couch and sat down

"Thanks" Shikamaru said while sitting down next to Naruto

* * *

"Welcome" Naruto said before putting a piece of popcorn in his mouth

"Did you find anything on TV" Shikamaru asked

"Yeah, It's one of those old scary movies I think its 'the blob'" Naruto replied "I know I shouldn't be telling you this but I saw Kiba and Shino half naked and on each other"

Shikamaru was stunned at the mention of Kiba and Shino together and NAKED "Umm ok then" Shikamaru said

"Just don't tell him I told you ok"

"I wont" Shikamaru said after grabbing some popcorn and eating it

"Ok good because I don't feel like getting in trouble"

"So you're going to propose to Hinata when we come back" Shikamaru said while a yawn came forth, Shikamaru set his head on Naruto's shoulder

"No funny business but yeah I am"

"Trust me I don't like you like that, only as a friend" Shikamaru said before drifting off to sleep

"Shikamaru wake up, Wake up" Naruto called making Shikamaru wake up slowly

"Hnn?" Shikamaru asked while pulling his head up

"Its already 5:30 am" Naruto said

"Really well you need to go home and get your stuff" Shikamaru said while getting off the couch

"Ok…Ill talk to you at the gates" Naruto said and rushed out of the door before Shikamaru could say bye

Shikamaru went to his bedroom and pulled out his bag and threw it on the bed before walking to the dresser 'I hope Naruto gets home in time' Shikamaru thought while pulling out seven gray over shirts and seven fishnet long sleeves with holes for your thumb and set them down on the bed with his bag and went to another dresser and pulled out seven boxers and seven black pants and set them nest to his shirts 'Im going to be in big trouble' Shikamaru thought while putting all the cloths in the bag, When Shikamaru put all the cloths in the bag he grabbed the bag and walked into the living room and threw the bag onto the couch and went into the kitchen and grabbed out the two liter out of the refrigerator and took a gulp and set it back inside and left the kitchen and grabbed his bag, opened the front door and exiting it and shutting it behind him

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V**

Naruto rushed home and opened the door, He looked at the clock and swore 'Fifteen minutes left' Naruto though while rushing into his room and grabbed out his favorite five orange and black jackets and five fishnet shirts and placed them on the bed and went back and grabbed six boxers and five orange and black pants, Naruto grabbed the bag out of the corner and stuffed all of the cloths in without keeping them folded and left the room and threw the bag on the floor near the door and went into the kitchen and grabbed a ramen cup, added water and put it in the microwave for three minutes, When the ramen was finished Naruto pulled the cup out and set it down on the table and started eating, When Naruto was finished he threw the cup away and grabbed his bag and opened the door and left, leaving the door open for the wind to shut it for him, Naruto didn't want to be late so he started running to the gates, in a matter of minutes Naruto was at the gate where Kiba and Shikamaru were standing and they didn't look good.

"Why are you late" Kiba yelled

"He's not, I am" Garaa said from coming up from behind them

"Kazakage you ready?" Naruto asked ignoring Kiba's rudeness

"Yeah just let me show the boarder passes to the guards" Garaa said before walking over to the guard station

"Hopefully this mission will go faster than we think" Naruto heard Shikamaru mumble under his breath when they saw Garaa coming back from the station

"And were off" Garaa said, All four of them set off out of Konoha, The first week went by and Kiba and Shikamaru fought continuously even when the Kazakage and Naruto told them not too, Garaa got to his village safely and They all figured out that Neji had been following them in order to stay with Garaa, They bid Garaa and Neji farewell and they left to go back to there village

"How much Longer" Kiba whined

"Shut up already, we still have another day left" Naruto yelled

"We better make camp" Shikamaru said before stopping

"Ok let's set it up here" Naruto said while dropping his bags

* * *

**Ok well I hope you guys/girls like this chapter and you people need to know that somthing funny (well to me anyways) is about to come up and the match im gonna put a lemon up first is with Hinata and Naruto just to let you people know then im going to try to do Shikamaru and Sasuke or Kiba and Shino since they already started doing stuff :D but anyways please review becuase I seriously lose my muse when people dont tell me if its good or not**

**Izotz**


	10. Camp

**Ok well I hope you comment on this one and remember im going to start a lemon just for the people that are waiting for one…..but this ones going to be with a guy and girl soo if you want to read that go ahead and if not remember im starting on another one with two guys also :D**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"We better make camp" Shikamaru said before stopping

"Ok let's set it up here" Naruto said while dropping his bags

* * *

"I'll go get some food" Kiba offered and left the camp

"Hey Naruto does it seem like im not interested in Kiba" Shikamaru asked a couple minutes after Kiba left

"Uhhh…Yeah why?" Naruto said after finishing putting his tent up

"Well I just don't want him to figure it out"

"Oh… is that good?" Naruto said

"Yeah because he has Shino and I have Sasuke so I don't need him telling Sasuke I like him so we break-up"

"Ok… But I still think you and Kiba should go out"

"Not unless Sasuke and I break-up or unless he and Shino break up" Shikamaru said right before Kiba ran into the camp

"I have some fruits and some fish" Kiba said holding up a basket and a line of fish

"Ok well ill start on the fish" Naruto said grabbing the line out of Kiba's hands and going to the fire and sitting down

"well im going to set my tent up" Kiba said setting the fruit basket next to Naruto and going to his bags and started setting him tent up

"Ill help you get dinner ready" Shikamaru volunteered

"Ok well help me cut the fish up" Naruto said handing a knife to Shikamaru who had just sat down "Kiba can you go get some firewood please"

"sure" Kiba said before running back into the forest

"He takes orders really well" Shikamaru said giving the cutup fish to Naruto

"Yeah well not when I tell him to quit fighting with you" Naruto said right as Kiba walked into the camp with four big logs in his hands, Kiba set the logs a couple feet away from the fire so they wouldn't catch and went back to setting his tent up

"Thanks" Naruto said

"Whatever" Naruto heard him say

* * *

**Kiba P.O.V**

Kiba set his tent up and put his blanket inside the tent and walked over to the fire and sat down "Dinner done?" Kiba asked

"Almost" Naruto said after flipping the fish

"It smells good" Shikamaru commented

"Thanks, it's a special batter" Naruto said "Done" Naruto pulled the pan out of the fire and put the fish on the platter sitting next to him

"Good because im starving" Kiba said grabbing a fish off of the platter

"How you didn't do anything" Shikamaru said grabbing a fish off of the platter also

"Yeah shika you're the one that's always sleeping so don't talk to me about not doing anything" Kiba growled and finished the fish and grabbed another

"Aren't you going to eat anything" Shikamaru asked Naruto

"Yeah im just going to eat fruit though" Naruto said and grabbed an apple and started eating it

"Well more for us" Kiba said grabbing another fish

"eating machine" Shikamaru whispered and grabbed another fish

"Eat as much as you want I don't like fish that much" Naruto said throwing the core in the forest

"Thanks" Kiba grabbed another fish and so did Shikamaru

"I'm full" Kiba said after finishing his fifth fish

"Me too, what kind of batter is this Naruto?" Shikamaru asked

"Well I though since this was our last day and it was a long mission I would add some alcohol so that's what's in there but I added a lot so you guys might feel……different" Naruto said

Kiba tensed he was already feeling dizzy, and he could tell that Shikamaru was to because he dropped his plate

"Sorry" Naruto smiled a bit right before Kiba and Shikamaru blacked out

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V**

'good there knocked out' Naruto thought to himself while getting up and standing

'Ok this is going to be tough' Naruto thought looking for a way to get Shikamaru and Kiba into the same tent

'I guess ill have to use my hands' Naruto bent down and grabbed Shikamaru's feet and started pulling him towards his tent which took awhile because it was awhile a ways from the fire, Naruto got Shikamaru to the tent and set him inside making sure the blanket was outside so he could use it for later, Naruto took a deep breath and went back to Kiba who was heavier than Shikamaru from his continuous training, Naruto grabbed Kiba's legs and pulled the bulky body to the tent and put him inside with Shikamaru and Naruto stepped in.

'Ok now the part going to be troublesome' Naruto thought to himself before pulling Shikamaru's shirt off and throwing it to the side and went over to Kiba and took his shirt off also and threw it outside.

'Now the harder part' Naruto thought and started unzipping Shikamaru's pants and pulling them off leaving Shikamaru in boxers,

'Now Kiba' Naruto thought before unzipping Kiba's pants and pulling them off also but throwing them outside with Kiba's shirt 'This part is going to scar me' Naruto thought and pulled Shikamaru's boxers off and quickly put the blanket over so he didn't have to see Shikamaru's 'little shika', Naruto went to Kiba and pulled his boxers off also but flipped Kiba onto Shikamaru and Naruto left the tent leaving both of them in there naked

"I need to go to bed" Naruto said to himself when he got to his tent, Naruto laid down and covered up and fell asleep

* * *

**Ok well I think you can guess what naruto's going to say in the morning when they wake up…and if you cant well I guess you'll have to wait until then…And im sorry this chapter isn't like the others but this one is longer and I'm hoping that you review my story even if its to tell my it's nice or that you don't like it…I'm happy to hear your opinion because everyone makes something that needs to be changed…..**

**Izotz**


	11. Comming Home

* * *

Last Chapter  
"I need to go to bed" Naruto said to himself when he got to his tent, Naruto laid down and covered up and fell asleep

* * *

**Kiba P.O.V**

Kiba woke up to a warm body next to him and opened it eyes, He thought it was just some blankets he was laying on earlier but he felt the mass and it was silky smooth and in some parts hard with indents, Kiba's hand swept over the body until it got to the member, Kiba grabbed it not knowing what it was and heard a moan from beside him, Kiba looked and saw slick black hair and a creamy colored body, Kiba quickly let go of the body and grabbed his head, He remembered some blurry details about last night and the batter being alcohol, 'No wonder I have a headache, But why the hell is he in here' Kiba thought still looking at Shikamaru, To be truthful he still like him but nothing had to happen between him, 'Everything's wrong, I cheated on my boyfriend' Kiba thought and kicked Shikamaru who groaned and rolled over popping one eye open and then closing it because it was bright outside,

"Shikamaru" Kiba yelled making Shikamaru jump, Kiba was still lying down because he had already rolled over so he wasn't near Shikamaru but it felt to close

"What are you doing in my tent" Shikamaru yelled, not caring if Naruto was asleep or not, Shikamaru was frightened, the pain shot in his head as he remembered the night before.

"What do you mean by your tent this is mine" Kiba yelled but looked around and Shikamaru was right it was his tent, "Umm, I have no clue but I know it has something to do with last night and the Sake" Kiba finished and started laughing, it was the first time since Shikamaru got up who was confused on why he was laughing.

"Wha-" Shikamaru stopped and looked down noticing he was undressed and quickly grabbed his boxers and covered his southern parts and blushed "Uhh..can you turn around" Shikamaru asked and Kiba turned around, Kiba could hear Shikamaru shuffle around, "Ok, I'm dressed" Shikamaru said and Kiba turned around and got up, "Ki-" Shikamaru stuttered as Kiba got up and revealing that he too was naked, Kiba started walking up to Shikamaru and pressed his body on Shikamaru's "S…Stop" Shikamaru stuttered again as he felt Kiba grab his private area from over the clothing, Kiba held on to Shikamaru's parts and swiftly pushed him out of the tent leaving Shikamaru outside with a semi boner. Kiba heard Shikamaru sigh and turn around.

"Why did I do that" Kiba asked himself softly as he got dressed, Kiba was dressed in his normal attire as walked out of the tent where Shikamaru and Naruto were sitting near a new fire,

"You two were loud last night" Naruto said without any emotion but Kiba saw Shikamaru's eyes grow larger,

"Are you sure" Shikamaru stammered,

"Duh, I barely got any sleep because of it" Naruto said staring into the fire,

"If you dare say anything Naruto I swear I will kill you" Kiba hissed knowing that Naruto was the leader of the Mission

"I won't say anything god what kind of person do you think I am" Naruto said before he got up and walked away to his tent, "Hurry up because I'm about to leave" Naruto yelled as they heard things moving

"We better start" Kiba whispered knowing that Shikamaru would hear and walked back to his tent and started picking his things up

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V**

Naruto gathered his things and started laughing quietly on how well he pulled off the trick, When Naruto got all his things he placed them in the bag and walked outside with it and set it down, He looked around and hear things moving in both tents so he started undoing his tent, Naruto paused as he heard both Tents open at the same time and hear two sighs simultaneously, Naruto laughed as he looked at them both, The were in a daze but they still looked at him with bewilderment. When the three were ready the set off to Konoha, The walk was harsh since they had to skip lunch and breakfast if they wanted to get home before nightfall, As they got to the village gates there was a flash of black in the tree's and jumped at Shikamaru ripping his shirt off,

"What the" Naruto said as he turned around and saw Sasuke on a now shirtless Shikamaru, "Damn Sasuke get up, Were not even in the gates yet", Sasuke got up and pulled his boyfriend up with him,

"Fine," Sasuke grunted as he glared at Naruto who just rolled his eyes and gave the Guards at the gates there passports and they told him they could go on in, "Team you can go home, Ill catch up with you later I have to turn in the forms" Naruto said and without waiting to hear anything Naruto started running to the Hokaze's office, Naruto got there in five minutes and started running up the fleet of stairs two at a time, When Naruto got to the Hokaze door he wasn't even breathing hard and knocked on the door, When he heard he could go in Naruto walked in and set the scroll on Tsunade's desk and stepped back

"Were you successful, for both of your tasks?" Tsunade asked

"Yes, The believed everything I said and the mission was finished," Naruto said smirking,

"Good, because I never really liked the people they chose for themselves, Thank you very much Uzamaki, Naruto" Tsunade said and Naruto bowed his head and left.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you liked, Yes Tsunade put Naruto up for the whole thing, I hope you liked it :D Please Review**

**Izotz**


End file.
